The Other Fabray
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: Lily Fabray is determined to be there for her sister after she gets pregnant and their parents throw her out of the house. Will she continue to be as supportive after she finds out Quinn lied about the baby daddy? A Mike/OC story
1. Chapter 1

(Hi guys. I know I took this story off my page initially, but I have decided to repost it after being requested to do so by one of my loyal readers. Hope you guys enjoy!)

...

"Oh..my gosh I'm so nervous!" Lily breathed as she watched Quinn from her bed, apply a light layer of lipstick over her already pink lips. Quinn snorted at the mirror.

"_You're_ nervous?.._I'm_ the one who's the pregnant here, Lily!" The Head Cheerio rolled her eyes as she lightly popped her lips together.

Lily sighed at that.

To Lily her older sister was absolutely perfect.

She was the prettiest and most popular girl in school and even now with her baby bump which was just barely beginning to show, she looked even more beautiful than before.

Of course Lily would never say that out loud to Quinn.

"Everything will be fine Q." Lily hopped down carefully from the bed. "Mom and Dad'll understand, they love you...and they love Finn. Besides you're their golden child." She came to stand next to her sister at the mirror.

Quinn turned from her own reflection. "Don't call me that! After tonight I'm going to be the _condemned_ child and _you'll _be the new golden child." She snapped, snatching a tube of mascara from her dressing table and pulling off the cap.

Lily frowned and did something she hadn't done to her sister since they both started middle school together.

"No I won't. My grades aren't as good as yours and I'm not as pretty as you are either. Besides you're older." She gave Quinn a hug.

Quinn sighed and put down her mascara. "Lily stop saying you're not as pretty as me. It's not true." She insisted blinking her eyelashes in the mirror.

Lily started to retort when the door to Quinn's bedroom swung open and their Mother stuck her head inside the doorway.

"Sweetheart?...Quinnie, Finn Hudson is here. Are you ready to go?" She asked, her eyes fixated on her elder daughter.

Quinn sighed and gently pried Lily's arms from her waist. "Yeah, I'm ready." Her eyes never left the mirror and Lily knew by the way she was continually biting her lip that she was nervous.

More nervous than she'd care to admit.

As a quick gesture of comfort, Lily patted Quinn on the arm. "Good luck. I'm going to call Mike and see where he's at." She smiled and turned to head out of the room.

Quinn smiled back at her. "Thanks. Tell him not to be late." She dusted imaginary dirt off her dress and looked back at herself in the mirror one more time.

_Well...here it goes!_

...

"Hey!...Finn looks like he's about to hurl his dinner." Mike whispered to Lily as they sat together with Quinn and Finn at dinner that night with their parents.

Lily glanced up briefly from her plate and shrugged. "Can you blame them?" She whispered back making sure neither her Mom or Dad could hear her.

She caught Quinn's eye though and nodded reassuringly.

Quinn had asked that they move their "dinner with the parents night" before the Chastity ball to the same night as hers so it would be less nerve wracking for her and Finn.

It didn't seem to be working too incredibly well though and Finn was starting to breath more erratically as the time went by.

In fact he looked like he might make for the guest bathroom in another second.

Actually make that another millisecond.

Mr. Fabray stood from the table as Finn attempted to excuse himself and lightly clinked his fork into his glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast." He smiled and Quinn suddenly went very red. "Daddy, no." She tried to plead with him playing it off like she was just embarrassed but Lily knew she was more than just embarrassed.

She frowned at her ham cutlet.

"Oh Russell and his famous toasts." Mom shared a look with Finn who smiled nervously in return. Lily rolled her eyes lightly.

"Daddy please, don't embarrass us." She whined to add effect and Mike squeezed her knee reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's something we'll all want to hear." He shot Mrs. Fabray with his signature wink and smile that always won her over.

Lily sighed and shook her head at him.

"First," Mr. Fabray continued despite his daughters' misgivings. "To my two remarkable daughters! One of whom is about to embark on her first Chastity Ball."

Lily felt her cheeks turn pink as her Dad winked at her. Mike gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"And second...to Mr. Michael Chang and Finn Hudson who I know will always treat my girls like the treasures they are."

Quinn and Finn looked nervously down the table as a polite smattering of applause followed the toast. Suddenly Finn shot out of his chair.

"Can I use the bathroom?" He asked, nearly bumping his head into the chandelier above the table. Quinn and Lily looked nervously at him.

"Oh! Sure Sweetie. It's right through the kitchen." Mrs. Fabray nodded towards the open dining room door.

Finn nodded gratefully at her and hurried to leave the room. Mr. Fabray stared after him confused. "Is it something I said?" He asked turning towards his daughters.

Quinn quickly shook her head. "No, you just intimidate him Daddy." She tried speak reassuringly.

Lily nodded her head. She started to push her peas and beans around on her plate just as Finn rushed back carrying the stereo player from the kitchen.

She turned to exchange a glance with Mike.

"Um..what's this all about dear?" Mrs. Fabray seemed as confused as everyone else was.

Quinn looked considerably worried for herself. "Finn, what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

Finn hurried to plug in the stereo.

"We have an assignment for Glee Club!...Uh, we're supposed to sing a ballad about how we really feel about someone." He looked at Quinn and at that instant, Quinn realized what he was planning to do.

"Finn no! Please dont!" She pleaded with him sternly, knowing her life as it was would be over if Finn spilled the beans today like this about their secret.

Mr. Fabray brushed her off.

"Oh let the boy say his piece. He hasn't said a word since dinner started." He smiled taking a sip from his champagne glass.

Lily felt her heart drop to her feet. _We're doomed... _She moaned silently as Finn pushed play on the CD player.

"I'm doing this for you Quinn...and for me." He said sincerely while the intro played softly in the background. "For both of us."

Quinn still looked mortified. "Please.." She begged softly even though she knew it was too late to argue with him anymore.

"You're having my baby!" Finn sung out boldly while keeping eye contact with Quinn. "Well what a wonderful way to tell me that you love me! You're having my baby!..."

"Is he on crack?" Mike whispered in the middle of Finn's singing into Lily's ear. He was fully aware of the pregnancy scandal and was worried how the Fabrays might take it..

Lily shook her head. "He's an idiot." She whispered back and buried her face in her palms. Mike comfortingly rubbed her shoulder.

The horror didn't last very long. Finn barely got the first verse out before their parents finally put the pieces together and Mr. Fabray stood to turn the CD player off.

Lily looked up from her hands to see her Dad attempting to tower over Finn. Something that didn't work too well because Finn was taller than him.

Mrs. Fabray looked shocked.

"Quinn, is there something you need to tell us?" She asked, keeping unnervingly calm as she usually was.

Quinn went pale. "I..I.."

"Lily, you and Michael are excused to your room. We need to talk..in private." Mr. Fabray cut her off, the anger and tension clear in his voice, telling Lily that her sister was in serious trouble.

Mike quickly stood from his seat. "Sure Mr. Fabray. Come on Li." He tried to pull Lily up with him. Lily pulled her arm away.

"Daddy please, don't-."

"Lily!" Mr. Fabray raised his voice, but he didn't look at his younger daughter. Lily knew she had better do as she was told or risk getting in trouble herself, but she couldn't bring herself to just leave Quinn alone with Finn to face the wrath of her parents.

Mike gently tugged on her arm again. "Come on Li. We have to go." He told her urgently, obviously worried and afraid of Mr. Fabray.

Lily sighed and finally decided that Mike was right.

She couldn't do anymore good by stalling her Father's orders. The best she could do now was give her family the privacy they needed and hoped for the best for Quinn.

...

Bio for Lily Fabray

Lily Michelle Fabray

Age: 15

Classification: Freshman

Best Friend: Tiffany Belle

Boyfriend: Mike Chang

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'2''


	2. Chapter 2

...

"Um Li, you're making me nervous. Can you stop pacing please?" Mike pleaded as he lounged across Lily's single sized bed in her bedroom, his long legs dangling off the end of the mattress.

Lily sighed and stopped mid pace across the room. "Sorry...it's just I can't hear what they're talking about from up here and I can't stand it! I know Quinn's going to get thrown out for what she and Finn did! I just know it!"

She ripped her fingers through her hair.

Mike softly slid his way off the bed and came to kneel beside her. "Hey, come on...I'm sure your Mom won't let your Dad do anything rash." He tried to comfort her. "They love Quinn just as much as you do."

Lily snorted. Although she'd love to believe it, she knew better than to think her Dad would let Quinn get off easy with this, even if her Mom was there to do damage control.

When he got this way, there was very little that could appease him other than immediate justice.

"NO! DO not turn this on us, young lady! YOU are the disappointment here! Not us!" Mr. Fabray's voice suddenly boomed up the stairs, scaring Lily and Mike.

"Yikes!..." Mike's eyes widened till they were the size of small teacup saucers. Lily nodded her head. "I know..."

She started to worry more for her sister and Finn. It wasn't sounding good for either of them. Lily crawled to her door and opened it just a crack. Mike joined her.

"Why?..." Quinn's strangled cry wafted up the stairs. "Because I'm not a little girl anymore?..Or because I made a mistake?" She sniffled.

Lily made a face. _Please Q, don't make this any worse for yourself. You're already on thin ice. _She silently pleaded with her sister, knowing she couldn't hear her.

Mike suddenly reached over and shut the door. "We shouldn't be listening." He said plainly with a frown. Lily frowned back at him.

"But I'm scared. What if my Dad throws her out? You know he would! The Chastity vows mean everything to him!" Lily wrung her hands together.

Mike sighed and gently pulled her hands apart. "I know...Don't worry I'm sure it'll work out." He gently rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands.

Lily sighed. "I wish I could be as sure." She mumbled looking down at their hands. Mike pulled her into an embrace.

For a minute they sat there together like that until the sound of running footsteps on the stairs alerted their attention.

Lily scrambled off of Mike and made a dash for the door. Mike following close behind. She opened the door just as Quinn ran past, cheeks streaked with tears and chest heaving with sobs.

Lily tried to call after her.

"Quinn!..Quinn, wait! What happened?" She ran after her sister towards Quinn's bedroom. "Are you going to be okay? What did Dad say?" She tripped over the doorway.

Quinn ran to her bedside and sank down to her hands and knees. Lily stopped running when she realized her sister was trying to pull her overnight case from under the bed.

"Q?" Her voice came out as barely a whisper. Mike frowned at the scene and turned towards Finn who ran to Quinn's closet to grab some clothes for her.

"Finn?" Finn came running out of the closet carrying an armload of t-shirts and blue jeans.

"Can't talk Man. Her Dad set the timer in the kitchen. We only have thirty minutes to pack and get out of here." Finn grunted as he set the stack down by the suitcase. Quinn knocked them over.

"Finn, I can't wear these while I'm pregnant! They won't fit in another month!" Quinn exploded, causing Finn to flinch.

Quinn sighed and attempted to lower her voice. "Go bring me some of my dresses instead." She suggested while Lily went to her dressing table and grabbed her hairbrush and make up case.

Quinn silently took the items from her and put them in the bottom of her suitcase. Mike watched for a minute, uneasy and unnerved by what was happening.

"Quinn, you can't just leave!" Lily knelt down next to her sister.

"I mean..where would you go? You're only sixteen Quinn! You can't have a baby by yourself!" Lily was on the verge of tears.

Quinn avoided looking at her as she snatched her spare Cheerio's uniform from her chair.

"Lily, I have to go! Dad said that I'm not his daughter anymore. Even if he hadn't told me to leave, I couldn't stay after he said that! Besides I know where I'm going. I'm going to stay with Finn and his Mom." Quinn tried to sound calm and self-assured.

Lily shook her head. "Quinnie you can't go!" She stopped Quinn from closing her suitcase. Quinn glared at her slightly. "Lily, let go." She said in a low venomous voice.

Lily shook her head.

"No! I won't let you leave! You're my big sister Quinn! I need you!" She cried just as Finn came to dump an armload of dresses into the suitcase. Quinn quickly arranged them in with her other things.

"Look, I'm sorry Lily. But I don't really have a choice here. Mom and Dad made their decision..and I have to honor it. She tugged at the zipper on her suitcase.

Finn knelt down to help her.

"Quinn! That was the bell! Get your rear in gear!" Dad's voice boomed from down the stairs and Lily promptly jumped almost hitting her head on Quinn's chair.

Quinn sighed and grabbed her suitcase. "I'm coming!" She started to head toward the door. Finn following with her suitcase.

She started to open the door when she thought better of what she was about to do and went back to Lily.

"Goodbye Lily." Quinn whispered tearfully into her younger sister's ear as they held each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself okay? And be good for Mom and Dad. They don't need to go through something like this again."

She eyed Mike as she said this and the boy squirmed a little, awkwardly from his spot by the bookcase.

Lily frowned, but nodded her head at Quinn. "I will..." She looked up to meet Finn's gaze. "You'd better take care of her." She said in a warning tone.

Finn swallowed. "I will." He smiled at her weakly.

"Quinn!" Quinn sprang away from Lily.

"I'm going!..Sorry Lil I have to go." She ran out the door wiping her eyes. Finn went out after her.

Lily stared at the door as it closed behind him.

"Hey you okay?" Mike slowly approached his girlfriend worriedly. Lily shook her head. "I..I can't believe she's gone." She tried to bite back the tears.

Mike frowned. "Lily." He started to reach for her, but Lily moved first and threw her arms around Mike's neck before burying her face in his chest.

Mike almost lost his balance, but he managed to keep his footing and pulled Lily close to him as she started to cry.

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_Good Morning_

"Lily! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Mrs. Fabray knocked on Lily's door on her way downstairs with the dirty laundry hamper. Lily sighed.

_Morning Baby. Not looking forward to school today :P_

She quickly pressed send.

_Aw, but we get to perform our choreography today for Ms. Steinmetz! ^b^ Gotta be excited about that! Plus you know..I'll be there *wink wink*_

Lily let out a giggle.

"Lily, your Dad's dropping you off on his way to work! Don't make him late!" Mrs. Fabray walked by her daughter's room again.

Lily sighed and quickly yanked her phone off of its charger before taking it with her to the bathroom.

"Okay!"

_True but I have to survive a ride to school with my Dad first :P wish me luck _

Lily quickly texted her boyfriend back then set her phone aside a safe distance from the sink before reaching for her toothbrush and paste.

A second after she moistened her brush under the sink, it buzzed again.

_I can pick you up. Too soon? :/_

Lily spit a mouthful of foam into the sink before returning the text.

_Yeah probably. I'll see you in dance class okay Baby? 3 U! _

"Lily!-" "I'm almost ready!" Lily retorted quickly before her Mom could come barging into the bathroom.

She finished rinsing out her mouth and grabbed her cell phone before heading out back to her room.

_Luv you too! See ya soon! _

Lily smiled slightly and set her phone aside on the bed before going to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

She finally settled on a plain black tanktop with a purple jacket and a pair of black capri pants. She put one of Quinn's favorite hair barrettes in her hair.

"Well finally! I was about to go check if you drowned up there!" Mr. Fabray was seemingly all jokes and laughter when Lily finally came down to join her parents for breakfast.

Lily grimaced slightly and grinned when her Dad pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Daaaddy..Mom, is it okay if I stay late at school today with Tiffany? We have a dance number we have to practice for the next pep rally." Lily asked over her Dad's shoulder.

Mrs. Fabray shrugged. "Sure darling, just make sure to call early so your Dad has time to pick you up." She walked over and pulled her into a quick hug before going to set the coffee pot down. "Love you."

Lily suppressed a groan. "Hey none of that! We're going to have fun today so give us a smile for your old Daddy-O." Mr. Fabray lightly ruffled up Lily's ponytail and Lily automatically gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay..love you Daddy." She said only a little more than half heartedly and went to go help herself to a light breakfast.

...

"Lily!..Hey Lily come back to earth please! What do you think about adding a fan kick near the end of our routine? Gen thinks it might add some spice to the choreography."

Lily's best friend and fellow Dance Teammate, Tiffany said as she stretched her left leg out on the barre after Ms. Steinmetz let out the fourth period Advanced Dance class for the day.

Lily snapped out of the daze that she's been in since first period Geography class started. "Sorry...I don't know if a fan kick would fit in well with our choreography Tiff. Maybe just a sit spin and a split?"

Tiffany wrinkled her nose. "Mmm..I don't know. Let's talk about it tonight okay? I have to go to class." Tiffany picked up her dance shoes and hurried to an empty changing room.

Lily nodded after her. "See ya Tiffany." She put her phone down a few minutes later on the bench then sat down on the wood floor to stretch down her muscles before changing back into her street clothes.

She gritted her teeth when her left hamstring refused to loosen up. Today had been kind of a low side day what with Quinn looking unrested and fatigued, and Finn just looking plain nervous.

Plus it didn't help that Dad was still texting her about saving him a dance at the Chastity Ball tomorrow and other cutesy father-daughter things like that, because she knew Quinn wasn't getting anything.

Lily jumped out of her skin a little when she heard someone set a stereo player down noisely next to her on the floor. A long lean muscled arm reached over to plug it in.

"Hey Beautiful. Having an okay day?" Mike smiled as he put a CD into the Stereo player. Lily sighed and shrugged a shoulder.

"I guess..my morning was kinda so so, but..your routine was really good, Mike. As per usual." She shrugged.

Lily bent over again and tried to loosen out her left leg. Mike chuckled lightly.

"Well thanks! You were really good too. As per usual" He hoisted a leg up on the barre.

Lily glanced at him affectionately. Mike met her gaze.

"You don't mind if I practice something while you're stretching down there, do you Lily?" He asked, politely as he leaned forward to grab his foot.

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Go ahead. I was just about to leave anyway." She touched her nose to her kneecap, faintly aware of Mike shuffling around to turn on his music.

She froze briefly when she felt Mike put his hands on her shoulders and drop a kiss on the top of her head. "No. Stay. I want you to see this. Please?"

Lily sighed then laughed when he started kissing her neck, tickling her. "Okay, okay! Geez!" She laughed and stood up to stretch her leg on the barre.

"You know I always love to watch you dance, Mike." She smiled lightly as she moved to sit out of his way and leaned over to reach for her toes.

Mike laughed and went to start the music. "Well all right then!..Don't move!" He pointed at her. Lily rolled her eyes at him affectionately.

_It's as simple as something that nobody knows_

_ That her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes_

_ On the feet of a queen of hearts of the cards_

_ And her feet all covered with tar balls and scars..._

Allie turned the minute Mike started dancing. She didn't know why, but even when the song choice was weird, Mike's movements were beautiful and mesmerizing to her.

She watched unable to keep from smiling as he pirouetted around the dance floor, spinning and moving as if his feet were slicked down with butter.

_Well I was eating lunch at the D.L.G_

_ When this little girl came and sat next to me_

_ I've never seen nobody move the way she did_

_ Well she did and she does and she'll do it again_

_ When you move like a jellyfish rhythm don't mean nothing_

_ You go with the flow, you don't stop_

_ Move like a jellyfish rhythm means nothing_

_ You go with the flow, you don't stop!_

_ It's as common and something that nobody knows_

_ Her beauty will follow wherever she goes_

Lily started slightly when Mike suddenly whipped his head around and winked at her in the middle of his routine.

_Up the hill in the back of her house in the wood_

_ She'll love me forever, I know she_

_ La da da da da da da_

_ La da da da da da da da_

Mike shot a smile for the invisible audience in front of him before he pranced over to the barre Lily was using.

She gasped lightly when he suddenly ran his hand down from the back of her neck to the small of her back then flicked her ponytail upwards before hunching down so he was leaning by his arms flat against the barre.

_If you would only listen you might just realize what you're missing_

_ You're missing me!_

Mike lip synched along to the song as he stared right at Lily through the mirror while bouncing up and down across the barre like an ancy little kid who's had way too much candy.

The expression on his face was just too much for Lily. She covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles.

She continued to follow Mike with her eyes when he suddenly ducked down under the barre then popped back up just as suddenly and came up behind her.

"Mike!..What are you doing?" Lily started to cover her face with one hand laughing as Mike put his arm around her waist and led her back out to the middle of the dance floor.

_It's as simple as something that nobody knows _

_ That her eyes as big as bubbly toes_

_ On the feet of the queen of the hearts of the cards_

_ And her feet are infested with tar balls _

Mike just smiled as he quickly put Lily's hand on his shoulder and started to spin with her around and around the dance room. Lily quickly caught on to his movements and soon it was like they were tip toeing around in a room of clouds.

Softly Lily started to sing along as Mike lifted her with both hands then gently and gracefully set her back down to finish the dance. Neither one of them breaking eye contact.

_ La da da da da da_

_ La da da da da da da_

_ La da da da da da _

_ La da da da da da da!_

The song ended and Mike brought Lily down in an abrupt yet gently dip as the music stopped. Her ponytail was lightly brushing the floor.

"So?" Mike panted lightly as he kept his grip around Lily's waist. Lily softly ran her hand through his slightly sweaty hair to his cheek.

"That was fun." She smiled leaning up to try to kiss him. "Thanks Mike." Mike smiled widely as Lily quickly pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"No problem. I'm just glad you caught on quick. Otherwise this might have been a complete disaster." He joked as he quickly helped her get back up to a standing position and kept his arm slung around her shoulders.

Lily snorted and reached down to grab Mike's water bottle for him. She handed it to him after popping the cap.

"Well we do make ideal couple partners for a reason, Mikey. Here!" She sat down on the edge of the elevated wood dance floor as Mike took his bottle from her and took a sip.

"Oh thanks Baby." He plopped down next to her, nudging Lily when she started to take her dance shoes off.

"Hey!..You wanna know something cool Lily?" Lily looked up after pulling off her right shoe. "What?"

Mike put his water bottle down. "Tomorrow night. You and me..we're going to have one heck of an awesome time at the Chastity dance." He pulled his arm around her. "I promise."

Lily sighed and snuggled into his side even though he was still a little damp with sweat. "I hope you're right Mike...You smell like a man." She lightly sniffed his shoulder with a grin.

Mike snorted. "Um thanks?..Kinda half expected you to say a boy's locker room." He tried to stifle his sniggers.

Lily lightly smacked him in the arm. "Hush you. You just cheered me up. Don't ruin the moment." She teased.

Mike chuckled and laid his head on top of her shoulder. "Sorry. Ah this feels nice." He closed his eyes and tried to snuggle into her shoulder.

Lily giggled as the bell rang.

"That tickles!..Well, there goes free period." She rolled over to grab her things. Mike sighed and went to get his stuff.

"Ye-up!" He popped his lips on the p. "Hey! Save me a seat at lunch?" He pointed a finger quickly at Lily as she pulled her Danskin hoodie on over her dance top and hurried to get to class.

"Of course! Come on Mike." She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the dance room together.

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Yo Lil!" Lily jumped slightly as Tiffany banged into her locker, her blond ponytail swinging in the air.

"Tiff, you scared me!" Lily giggled lightly as she grabbed her Spanish book from her locker. "What's up? You seem...kinda happy." She eyed her best friend's expression.

Tiffany just shrugged. "Oh..well you know, I may have just gotten the hottest guy in school to ask me out this weekend, but that's nothing big." She flipped her hair.

Lily's eyes widened to the size of tea saucers."Are you kidding me? You asked Puck out?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Tiffany straightened at her outburst. "No silly! Trent! He's on the soccer team." She giggled, pulling out her phone when it vibrated.

Lily let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding and slammed her locker shut.

"Oh God Tiff, don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to have to set you up for a counseling session with Miss Pillsbury or something!" She set her hand over the racing beat of her heart.

Tiffany snorted back at her. "Please! You're the one who jumped to conclusions. I'm going to go tell Mike that you think Puck's hotter than him." She laughed before turning to walk off down the hall.

Lily felt her face grow hot. "Tiff!...Tiff don't you dare!...Tiff come back here!" She chased after her friend only to end up losing her in the crowd before plowing headfirst into someone's stomach.

The person let out a slightly painful grunt.

Lily gasped. "Oh!..oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Boo! I didn't see you! Did I hurt you?" She put her hands tenderly over Mike's abs, but he grabbed her hands.

"No! Babe it's fine!..Why were you running like that anyway? Did something happen?" Mike asked with a sweet smile.

Lily felt her heartbeat start to race again.

"Uh..not really. Tiffany was just being stupid." She shrugged and squeezed lightly on Mike's long slightly callused fingers. Mike chuckled lightly at that.

"I see. Well I have to go to class then." Mike readjusted the straps on his backpack. "I'll see you later after Glee Club?" He arched an eyebrow hopefully at her.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Of course!...Have a good day." She smiled at him. Mike smiled back and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"You too." He wrapped his arms around her briefly to deepen the kiss, then headed off to his class leaving Lily's lips tingling.

"Ooooh, blackmail." A familiar voice sneered from nearby. Lily whirled on her toes.

"Q?"

"Yeah it's me! Who else?..You know if Dad saw that kiss he'd be all over Mike like a pro wrestler on WWE." Quinn grinned as she closed her locker and gently shouldered her backpack.

Lily rolled her eyes at her. "Just get over here already before I tell Mom that it was you who stole her lipstick last weekend for church." She teased.

Quinn snorted as she allowed Lily to hug her. "You wouldn't."

Lily shook her head. "I so would." She retorted, squeezing her older sister's tiny waist. "So how did Mrs. Hudson take it?" She asked quietly so no one in the hall would over hear her.

Quinn shrugged as she pulled away from Lily's embrace. "Okay...she actually was very eager to help. I know what she thinks of me though." A frown pulled at the corners of her lips as she struggled to hold back the tears.

Lily grabbed her by the wrist. "Q, she doesn't think that at all." She said firmly trying to reassure her sister.

Quinn just sighed. "Yeah just like Mom and Dad don't?" She spat bitterly. Lily flinched and frowned at her.

"Quinn, that's not fair."

Quinn bit her lip. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you were there...anyway how are things going with you and Mike?" She asked, swiftly changed the subject.

"I mean I'm guessing that you guys are still hot for each other since he landed that big smacker on you in the middle of the hall." She teased lightly.

Lily shrugged her shoulder, turning a little pink with embarrassment.

"Hardy Har Har...it's actually been pretty cool. I mean he's really sweet and stuff. Especially since you got kicked out of the house and everything. He's really great." She averted her eyes and played with the hem of her long flowy t-shirt.

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "You like him." She said bluntly.

Lily blushed harder. "Q..."

"No, don't even do that. You're as obvious as Rachel so don't even try to make excuses. I _am_ the one who got you two together after all." She smirked turning to head off to class.

Lily shook her head. "Don't compare me to Rachel." She fiddled with her ponytail. "Hey Quinn?" She called after her sister.

Quinn paused halfway down the hallway and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Lily shrugged.

"Just...don't forget to call me tonight...I still need help picking out a pair of shoes to go with my dress for tomorrow." She gave her a half smile not really talking about shoes at all.

Quinn smiled back and rolled her eyes. "Just go with the strappy ones we bought on Sunday." She rolled her shoulder forward and continued on her way.

Lily sighed. "Those shoes kill my feet though." She muttered under her breath.

...

"Hey Li! Can I ask you a question?" Mike ran to catch up to his girlfriend as she walked past the choir room to get to the girls locker room to change for Titanettes' practice.

Smiling Lily turned to oblige him. "Sure Babe, what do you need?" she asked smiling as she adjusted the strap of her dance duffel on her shoulder.

Mike stopped and bent over to grab his knees. "Uh...are you..doing anything for free period tomorrow?" He asked between pants.

Lily shook her head. "Honestly Mike, how can you play football and dance and get so easily out of breath like that?" She asked, not answering his question.

Mike shrugged. "Cause...keeping up with you is a lot more work." He joked. Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. Why do you need me at free period?" She asked.

Mike quickly straightened up. "Well..we're performing a special song for Quinn and Finn tomorrow in Glee Club. You know to show our support. I just thought that since you're her sister and everything that you'd want to be there for her too." He smiled.

Lily averted her eyes. "Mike, you know I don't like singing in front of people-."

"I know." Mike cut her off. "You don't _have_ to sing. You just have to be there and show Quinn that you're there for her. You can do that, right?" Mike looked hopeful.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to, Mike?" She looked up with a smile.

Mike smiled back. "Great!...I'll see you there then!" He kissed her swiftly on the cheek then hurried off to get back to Glee Club.

Lily found herself staring after him. "See ya!..." She tried to ignore the blush she felt accumulating in her cheeks as a slightly unsure smile found itself on her face.

"Hey Lil!" Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lily jumped up about twelve feet into the air.

"Tiff, stop doing that!...Hey is that a hickey?" She brushed a piece of her friend's hair from her shoulder to expose the reddish mark on the crook of Tiffany's neck.

Tiffany just grinned. "I had a good time with Trent." She looked off towards the ceiling. Lily felt her stomach flip. "Okay, I _really _don't want to know the details." She started to walk off.

Tiffany rolled her eyes."Oh don't act like you and Mike don't do the same thing." She retorted, smoothing her hair back over her neck to conceal her hickey.

Lily stopped walking for a second. "Uh, we don't!" She said hastily before hunching over, and letting her hair cover her face.

Tiffany shook her head. "Sure. I know you'd _like_ to do it with him though Lily! Face it! He's hot and you like him!" She called after her friend walking after her through the hallway.

Lily shook her head. "We're not that kind of a couple!" She kept insisting, though she blushed when she recalled the way Mike kissed her after she ran into his abs earlier that day.

It was just so sweet and amazing. Not like the other kisses they've shared since Quinn got them together...Would Mike have kissed her that way if he didn't have any real feelings for her that went beyond the fact that she was kind of pretty and kind of popular for getting on the Titanettes Dance Team as a freshman?

Tiffany grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey! Lily, are you listening to me?" She asked noticing the dazed look on her best friend's face.

Lily quickly shook her head. "Sorry...Hey! Can I ask you something Tiffany?" She asked while staring at the ground.

Tiffany nodded her head. "Sure Lily, what's up?" Lily hesitated slightly. "Do...do you think that Mike really likes me?" She asked still blushing.

Tiffany shot her a look. "Lily, if he _didn't_ like you there would be problem." She snorted as if it were obvious. Lily sighed at that. _Yeah I hope you're right._

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

_Hey! Can't wait for tonight. :3 _

_ "_Lily!"

Lily looked up from the text message she just recieved. "Phone away please." Mr. Fisher, the Biology teacher called sternly from the front of the room.

Embarrassed, Lily quickly turned her phone on silent before slipping it back into her backpack. "Sorry Mr. Fisher." She apologized sincerely before bending back over her quiz.

A minute later she felt a sharp pencil being poked into her spine.

"Hey Psst!..What's the answer to number 4?" Tiffany tried to be subtle as she tossed a small scrap of paper on Lily's desk.

Lily glanced up from her quiz.

"We're not supposed to help each other get the answers, Tiff. Just try and figure it out on your own." She sighed, missing the balky look her friend gave her as she hunched over her quiz again.

Tiffany poked her in the back again.

"But I hardly know anything on this quiz!" She complained, whispering a little loudly. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Not my problem." She hissed a little more harshly than she intended. Tiffany stuck out her lower lip. "Lily!..."

"Excuse me, Miss Fabray! Miss Belle! Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Fisher cast a darkened glare in the two girls' direction.

Lily quickly shook her head. "N-no Sir." Tiffany mirrored her response. "No Sir."

"Then quit the talking and get back to quizzing!" Mr. Fisher crossly folded his arms across his chest. "If I hear you two talk again, you will automatically fail the quiz. Is that understood?"

Lily bit her lip. "Yes Sir." She responded without looking up from her desk. She started filling in her answer for question number 4 when a second sheet of paper floated onto her desk, this one numbered from one to five.

"Hey Psst!" Eliza Burns, who had the seat next to her in class nodded expectantly at the paper. Lily narrowed her eyes.

Eliza was one of Lily's main rivals on the Titanettes team and she was her main competition for the Captain position next year on the squad.

Currently Ms. Steinmetz was leaning more towards Lily to take over the position, but Eliza wasn't one to give up that easily. Especially when she had a whole bag of nasty little tricks to use in order to sabotage Lily's chances.

"Psst!" Eliza nudged Lily in the shoulder with her pencil.

Lily tried to ignore her, but Eliza sharpened her pencil and poked her again. "Ow! What the H***!" She finally snapped.

"Miss Fabray?" Mr. Fisher appeared suddenly at her desk and glanced at the two cheat sheets sitting on her desk. He gave her a disappointed look then held out his hand expectantly.

Lily paled.

"No Mr. Fisher! You don't understand! I wasn't-!"

"Quiz Ms. Fabray!" Mr. Fisher raised his voice slightly. "Don't make me ask again." Lily sighed and reluctantly handed over her quiz.

Mr. Fisher snatched it from her hand.

"I'll be calling your parents about this, Miss Fabray. Please take your things and go to Ms. Pillsbury's office until the end of class." He instructed as he headed back for his desk, crumpling up and throwing away Lily's quiz on his way.

Lily buried her face in her hands. _But I didn't do anything wrong!_ She protested silently, knowing Mr. Fisher wouldn't hear her out even if she said the words out loud.

Feeling her cheeks burn with humiliation, she quickly got her belongings together and ran from the room, refusing to give Eliza or any of her other classmates the satisfaction of seeing her shamed by the injustice she was served.

...

"Psst! Hey!" Tiffany sat down hesitantly next to Lily on the bench at Dance class later that afternoon. Lily grunted. "Hey." She bent over to untie her tennis shoes.

Tiffany chewed on her lip. "So um...Are you still mad at me, Lily? You know about the quiz...?"

Sighing, Lily shook her head. "No..it wasn't your fault. Eliza's the one who wouldn't quit poking me." She scowled staring daggers at the floor as she set her sneakers aside and reached inside her dance bag for her dance slippers.

Tiffany frowned. "Yeah, but it was still partly my fault. I mean..one of those cheat sheets were mine." She sighed as she bent over to undo her sneakers.

"Hey Ladies!...Lily." Mike strolled into the room with large grin on his face. He twirled his dance shoes on the tips of his fingers.

Lily stifled a sigh. "Hey Mike." She stood up slowly from the bench grabbing her leotard and tights from her bag.

Mike stopped her as she tried to step around him to the changing rooms. "You okay?" He asked, frowning when he noticed the look on her face.

Lily grimaced slightly. "No. Can we talk about it later?" She pleaded, not wanting to go back through her horrible day after Biology class.

Ms. Pillsbury was nice enough not to ask questions when she came in in the middle of third period to sit out the rest of the class period, but she was still not looking forward to having to face her parents after school once Mr. Fisher had a chance to call them about her supposed cheating during the Mid Unit quiz.

There went the new car she was supposed to get for her birthday.

"Uh okay sure." Mike nodded his head. Lily smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Mike started to blush. "Hey Li?" He called after her as she started to head for the changing rooms.

"Um..we're still on for this afternoon right?" He asked tentatively. "You know for Glee Club?"

This caused several heads in the dance room to turn in Lily's direction. "Lily, you're in Glee Club?" Eliza sneered, initiating the laughter of the two girls sitting around her.

Lily called them the Evil E's since they liked to torment people on a daily basis (mostly her) and also because (obviously) their names all started with an E.

"All right Guys! Less chatting and more stretching! Eliza go close the door please." Ms. Steinmetz instructed as she strolling in to her office before Lily had a chance to defend herself.

Eliza calmly sat down in a V sit stretch. "Emily go get the door." She ordered one of the E's before bending forward to stretch out her hamstrings.

Mike glared at her. "Hey don't listen to her." He said to Lily while reaching to brush her bangs back from her face. "There's nothing wrong with being in Glee Club." He said very seriously.

Lily sighed and made a face. "I know Mikey..." She murmured softly before burying her face in Mike's chest. Mike frowned and put his arm around her.

"Uh excuse me, Mike? Lily? Why aren't you two dressed out yet?" Ms. Steinmetz inquired as she came out of her office carrying the stereo player.

Mike promptly let go of Lily's waist. "Sorry Ms. Steinmetz." He mumbled, readjusting the strap on his dance bag before shuffling over to one of the changing rooms.

With a sigh, Lily turned to do the same.

"Hey Lily!" Evanna, one of the Evil E's called after her. "I hope you have fun in Glee Club tonight!" She giggled her obnoxious little laugh. Lily felt her cheeks flush.

"I am _not_ in Glee Club!" She snapped as she shoved open the door to the nearest empty changing stall.

...

_Hey! Are you coming? :O_

Lily sighed as she automatically typed in a response to the text message Mike just sent her. He'd been texting her all day since Dance class ended.

_I'm on my way. Making a locker stop first. Be there soon! xxx_

She quickly pressed send before reaching up to input her combination into her locker. Suddenly without warning something cold and sticky hit her three times in the face.

Shocked, Lily stood there frozen for a minute as the sound of familiar laughter filled her ears. _That did NOT just happen!..._

...


	6. Chapter 6

...

Lily ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the nearest girls bathroom.

_How could this have happened? _Tears burned at her eyelids, adding on to the sting of the slushies as she turned on the faucet at the nearest sink.

How could _she_...Lily _Fabray_ get slushied? She was Lily FABRAY for crying out loud one of the most popular kids in school and she was next in line to be Dance Captain next year!

Suddenly she froze.

_Of course! That's why____she had me slushied! Oh I swear if I wasn't so thoroughly humiliated right now I'd-!_

"Lily?...Oh my gosh! Who did this to you?" Tiffany ran into the bathroom shocked. Lily sniffed. "Tiff?" She blinked back the tears and leaned back from the sink. "E...Eliza!..."

Tiffany gasped. "No!..How could she? Just because Mike's in Glee Club? Or this about one of you making Dance Captain next year?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know!" She wailed, cupping her hands under the running water and splashing it all over her face before the tears could come. It didn't do much to take the sting out, but it did help with the stickiness.

Tiffany quickly went to pull some paper towels from the dispenser. "Here...you might want to put on a different shirt before you go out." She noted as she looked at her friend's ruined tank top.

Lily dunked her hair under the water. "I don't have another shirt." She grumbled. "Unless you count my Titanette uniform and my leotard."

Tiffany cringed. "Um...I think maybe my sister might have an extra shirt with her. Or you could ask Quinn." She suggested helpfully.

Lily pulled her head out of the sink. "Quinn's in Glee Club right now, and they're doing a special number for her and Finn today." She sighed and grabbed some more paper towels to dry her hair with.

She took one look at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I look like a wet rat." She muttered glaring at her reflection.

Tiffany shook her head. "No you don't. Come on! I'll go see if Grace has a shirt you can borrow. That way you can at least look half decent when you go to Glee Club. Do you want me to lock the door to the bathroom?" She asked, getting to her feet.

Lily sniffed. "That'd be great. Are you sure Grace will let me borrow her shirt?" She asked. Tiffany nodded her head. "Positive. I'll be right back with it okay Lily? Just let me in when I knock."

Lily nodded and curled up in a ball on the floor by the sinks, mopping at her damp hair with the hard paper towels as Tiffany left the bathroom, turning the lock in the handle.

Grabbing some more paper towels, Lily started to dab off her hair while she waited when her phone vibrated against her leg. Quickly she pulled it out of her pocket.

_**NEW MESSAGE!**_

_** Mike**_

_Hey! Where are you? We're about to start! :/_

Lily frowned and paused her minstrations. She really didn't want to worry Mike, but she didn't know what she could say that wouldn't raise his suspicions.

She blinked as a water droplet rolled into her eye.

_**NEW MESSAGE!**_

_** Mom**_

___Honey, I just wanted to let you know _

_ Your Father's going to be a little late picking you up today _

_ Stay somewhere safe okay?_

_ Love you_

Lily groaned.

"Lily!" Lily jumped two feet off of her bottom at a loud knocking on the door. "Lily! It's me! Let me in! I've got the shirt!"

Lily hurried to unlock the door. "Tiff!" She quickly shut the door after her best friend and pulled her aside. "Tiff I have a problem!"

Tiffany arched an eyebrow at her. "Okay..what problem?"

"Glee Club! What do I do about Glee Club, Tiff? I can't just go in there like this with my hair all wet! They'll know what happened!'

Tiffany shrugged. "Uh so? I bet they'll understand. Everyone there gets slushied." She picked an ice shard from Lily's shirt.

Lily groaned.

"Lily come on. You just got slushied! That's all. Mike'll understand. He cares about you." Tiffany tried to be comforting. She held out the clean t-shirt.

"You going to put this on or not?"

Lily sighed and grabbed the shirt. "Thanks Tiffany." She mumbled, disappearing into a stall to change.

Tiffany sighed and turned to lean against the wall. "No problem." She looked at her feet. "Hey Lily?"

"What?" Lily quickly peeled off her ruined shirt and pulled on the clean one which didn't exactly fit her right, but it was better than walking around covered in blue, green and purple.

"Has Mike ever...you know has he ever tried to...?" Tiffany kept trailing off. Lily cracked open the stall door.

"Has Mike ever what, Tiffany?" She asked growing slightly uneasy at the look on her best friend's face.

Tiffany shook her head. "Never mind. How do you like the shirt? I know Grace is a little taller than you, but..you always have this way of making all kinds of clothes work." She shrugged.

Lily gave her a funny look. "Sure." She fiddled with a hair elastic she had around her wrist. She went to admire herself in the mirror.

Tiffany watched her. "Do you need to borrow a brush?" She asked softly. Lily shook her head.

"No, I got it!" She quickly went over to her backpack and pulled out a travel sized hairbrush from the front pocket along with a few bobby pins.

Quickly with her skilled fingers, she swept her still damp long blonde hair into a high ponytail using the bobby pins to pin her bangs back before stepping back from the mirror to admire her work.

"Hmm." She smiled at her reflection and checked her teeth. "Mm-hm..okay! I'm going to go run to the choir room now." She said after a few minutes, bending down to grab her things.

Tiffany raised her eyebrows. "Really? After all that fuss you put up?" She grinned slightly. Lily nodded her head.

"Yeah! This is for Quinn. And besides...I'm dating a Gleek I might as well face the music." She grinned. Tiffany snorted in approval.

"Nice!"

"I know!" Lily smirked playfully at her friend. "Okay wish me luck!" She hurried out the door.

...

"Lily?...Why is your hair all wet?" Quinn frowned when Lily came to the choir room. "And why are you wearing that shirt? Is that one of Frannie's shirts?"

Lily hung her head. "No...it's nothing Quinn! I'm fine! Did I miss the thing?" She asked as Mike got up from the risers.

He quickly pulled her away to the side before Quinn could answer her.

"Li..what happened to you? I know something happened so don't you dare say it didn't!" He told her sternly. Lily sighed.

"I got slushied." She mumbled. Mike backed away shocked. "Wh-what?!...How? I mean!...Who did it to you?..Why?"

Lily shrugged. "Eliza..and the Evil E's." She tried to bite back the tears. "I..I just-." Mike suddenly pulled her quickly into a hug.

"Shh! You don't have to say it. I know." He grumbled looking angry as he stroked her gently. Lily pulled him away from him frowning slightly.

"Mike, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, Baby. Eliza just hates me. You know that. She's hated me since kindergarten."

Mike clenched his jaw. "Yeah but she wouldn't have done this to you if I hadn't invited you to Glee Club! Why am I such an idiot?" He hissed in a low voice.

Lily shook her head as the room emptied out. Quinn crept out with a guilty look on her face.

"You're not an idiot. Eliza would have done it anyway." Lily grumbled. "I mean she got me framed for cheating in Biology today and-."

Mike grabbed her by the arms. "Wait! What?"

Lily flinched at the tone in his voice. "Mike it's fine It-!"

"No it sure as h*** _isn't_ fine!" Mike cut her off. He sighed and took a minute to calm himself. "You weren't cheating, were you?" He asked softly after a minute. Lily shook her head.

"No! Eliza just left her cheat sheet on my desk so Mr. Fisher would _think _I was!" She defended herself.

"Not like it will matter because my Dad is so going to ground me when Fisher gives him that phone call."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Li that's not right! You can't just let him punish you. You have to at least tell him the truth! He'll believe you! He's your Dad!" He snapped.

Lily shook her head. "It's my word against a teacher's. Besides you know how he is, Mike. You were there when he threw out Quinn."

Mike sighed and shook his head. "Lily..you can't just let him punish you." He repeated. The bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

Lily pulled her arms out of his grip. "I wish there was a way." She turned away and headed for the door.

Mike walked after her. "Li!...Your Dad's picking you up today, isn't he?" He asked softly. Lily nodded her head.

"Well..then let _me_ talk to him for you." He suggested. "Please!" He grabbed her by the hand to stop her from leaving the room. "For me if not for you?"

Lily sighed. "All right fine." She relented, looking doubtful. "Don't say I didn't tell you so." She warned, turning her hand over in his and entwining their fingers together affectionately.

Mike smiled. "I won't. I love you." He murmured without thinking about it.

Lily started. "What?" She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Mike suddenly turned a deep shade of red. "Uh...nothing!..I'm excited about tonight!" He quickly changed the subject.

Lily frowned when she felt him loosen his grip on her hand. She bit back a grin though and squeezed his hand gently.

"Yeah me too." She told him happily. "I'm really looking forward to being at the dance together. It'll be fun."

Mike smiled at that. "Yeah..it will Li." He squeezed her hand lightly still blushing a little. "lt will."

...


	7. Chapter 7

...

"Lily?..Sweetheart, Michael's here!" Mrs. Fabray called up the stairs from the front door. Mr. Fabray came through the dining room door then fixing his tie.

"Isn't she ready yet?" He sighed peering up around his wife's shoulders at the top of the stairs. "We're going to be late." Mrs. Fabray snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh honestly Russ! Give the girl some time!" She laughed, nudging him with her elbow before murmuring as if Mike couldn't hear her. "She's probably just nervous."

Mike sighed and glanced nervously up the stairs. "Um..would it be all right if I...uh...I mean...?" He motioned awkwardly up the stairs. Mrs. Fabray glanced over at him.

"Oh sure Sweetie! Just remember to knock before you go in." She nodded her approval while her husband narrowed his eyes.

"Make sure you knock." He said with some omniousity in his voice.

Mike felt his cheeks flush. "I will Mr. Fabray uh...thanks!" He smiled nervously at the Fabrays before going up the stairs.

Mrs. Fabray glanced exasperatedly over at her husband. "Do you _have_ to?" She rolled her eyes before starting for the kitchen. Mr. Fabray followed.

"What? I'm just doing my job, Honey. He's taking Lily to the Chastity Ball tonight and-."

"-and he's a really good kid!" Mrs. Fabray cut him off while grabbing a dish towel from the sink. "Michael is polite, he's respectful, and thoughtful to us,..and Lily really seems to like him. Don't ruin tonight for her Russell please." She pleaded.

Mr. Fabray sighed at that. "I'll try Judy. I really will." He leaned over the counter and gazed sadly at a framed picture of Lily and Quinn sitting by the microwave oven.

He sighed just as the telephone rang. "Hello?" He cleared his throat.

"Hello, is this Mr. Fabray? This is Kent Fisher from McKinley High School." The voice on the other end of the phone replied.

Mr. Fabray lightly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh yes! This Russell Fabray. Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Fisher?" He asked. Mrs. Fabray put down the plate she was rinsing.

"Yes! I'm calling about your daughter, Lily Fabray." Mr. Fisher continued. Russell paled at that.

...

*Knock! Knock!* Mike rapped lightly on the door to Lily's bedroom before opening the door a crack. Lily was inside on her bed on her stomach, talking on the phone with her legs stretched out behind her in a straight line.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Mike poke his head inside. "Hey Q, I've got to go now. Talk to you later tonight?" She flipped her hair out of the way as she turned talked into the mouthpiece again.

Mike smiled back and sauntered across the room to sit next to her on the bed noting the way her bright yellow hair gleamed under the light in the fancy updo he knew Mrs. Fabray had done for her. Without thinking he ran his fingers down the small of her back.

Lily giggled lightly in response to the sensation."Thanks Quinnie. I'll call you again tonight, okay? Tell Finn I said Hi." She added before hanging up the phone.

"Hey!..Sorry Baby. Did I keep you waiting long?" She asked while grabbing his hand.

Mike shook his head. "No, but your Dad was getting a little ancy so I decided to come up and check on you." Lily smiled as he brushed a loose strand from her face.

"Awww..how sweet of you." She teased slightly. "By the way, Quinn hopes we'll have a good time tonight." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"She and Finn are planning a romantic night in with some good Bruckheimer movies." Mike smiled at that feeling his cheeks turn a little pink.

"Well..I'm sure we _will_ have fun Baby. How's she holding up by the way?...Quinn?" He asked hesitantly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't know...The same I guess. She acts fine all the time, but I know she's not." She snapped lightly.

"Turns out she and Finn went to their first ultrasound appointment the week before he told our parents and the bill is still on the table." Mike frowned at that. "Li..."

"And she won't stop going on about the slushying incident..." Lily paused to wipe her eyes. "Plus tonight is the Chastity Ball, Mike. We were supposed to be going together. You know, me and Quinn with our dates? And Dad?"

Mike felt his chest tighten. He pulled Lily's hand into his lap and stroked it unsure of what he could say to her as she angrily wiped at her tears.

"Hey Lily?..Can you come down here please?" Mr. Fabray called from the bottom of the staircase. Mike flinched inwardly at the chastising tone he heard in his voice. "That doesn't sound good." He frowned at his girlfriend.

Lily just sighed and shook her head. "Could be worse...Coming Daddy!" She called before picking herself up off the bed and put her shoes back on.

Mike followed and grabbed her purse before pursuing her out the door. The Fabrays were waiting for them at the dining room table.

Lily pressed her lips together when she saw the look her Dad was wearing on his face. It was almost the same one he wore when he found out Quinn was pregnant.

"I got a call from your Biology teacher five minutes ago." Mr. Fabray again, his arms crossed across his chest. Lily clenched her jaw at that as Mike lingered awkwardly at the doorway.

"He says that you were caught cheating today on your Unit 3 Quiz. Something which I remember watching you study for quite rigorously with Mike in our living room. Care to explain?" He asked steadily.

Lily sighed. "Dad it-."

"You are an A/B student Lily!" Mr. Fabray cut her off, disappointment oozing from his voice. "You study harder than anyone else I know and you've never needed to cheat! Why start now Sweetheart? I don't understand!" He started to stand from his seat.

Mrs. Fabray gently pushed him back down by the shoulders. "Russell...this isn't a good time." She warned him.

Lily bit back the tears. "Daddy I didn't cheat! I swear!...Somebody else did and they framed me for it!...Please believe me. I would never cheat!" She pleaded tearfully.

Mike clenched his jaw. "It's true Sir." He spoke softly from his post. "Lily's a good student and no matter what she'd never resort to anything like that. I trust her." He pronounced boldly.

Lily smiled slightly at that.

Silence followed Mike's defense. Lily and Russell shared an intense stare down for a minute before an alarm went off on Russell's wristwatch.

"We'll finish this discussion later." Russell sighed as he turned off the beeper. He stood from the table. Mrs. Fabray watched him worriedly.

"Russ, maybe you ought to just drop them off and come back." She suggested softly in a worried tone of voice.

Mr. Fabray considered his wife's suggestion. "Maybe that would be wise." He consented quietly, grabbing his keys from the table.

Lily averted her eyes and made no move to head for the door until she felt a warm hand grab her own. She looked up to meet Mike's comforting smile.

She smiled back and squeezed his hand as a tear rolled her cheek. "Thank you..."

Mike shrugged cutely and wiped away her tear. "No problem. I'm sure he'll believe you." He said optimistically, pulling her into a one arm hug as Mrs. Fabray followed her husband out of the dining room.

Lily sighed lightly at that. "I hope so." She whispered to him hoarsely while looking down at her feet. "I hope so."

...


	8. Chapter 8

...

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

Lily picked up her head from Mike's chest. The light caught her eyes just right then causing Mike to blush.

"Uh..nothing. You look great tonight." He said softly yet awkwardly. Lily smiled at him. "Aw.. thanks Mike. You look pretty spiffy too." She played with the end of his tie.

Mike grinned uncontrollably at the sensation. "Th-thanks." He rested his chin on the top of Lily's shoulder. He felt his smile run away from his face when he noticed who was watching them.

"Um Lily? Could you get us some drinks?" Mike pulled away from Lily gently. Lily looked at him confused. "Is everything okay?"

Mike slapped on a grin. "Yeah...everything's fine. I'll meet you at the snack tables okay?" He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Lily sighed. "Okay." She grabbed his chin and kissed him on the lips before turning to head for the punch bowl.

"Hey Michael." Eliza sauntered across the gym. "Where's Lily going? Powder room?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "She's getting drinks. Can we not do this right now Eliza? I don't want Lily to get the wrong idea." He glanced over at where his girlfriend was pouring punch into two glasses.

Eliza shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Mike's torso, making him grimace when he caught the smell of her perfume.

"You know she'll break up with you though...when she finds out..." She murmured laying on his chest. Mike forcefully pushed her away.

"Okay! Stop it! It wasn't me!" He growled, loud enough for the couples dancing closest to him to hear.

Eliza raised an eyebrow at him. "Eliza?...What are you doing?" Lily looked suspiciously between her rival and her boyfriend.

Mike tightened his jaw. "She was just leaving." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Eliza shrugged a shoulder at him. "Hello there Lily." She purposely grazed Mike with her shoulder lightly as she started to leave. "Are you having a good night?"

Lily stared after her. "What did she want?" She asked.

Mike shrugged. "Nothing. Just don't worry about it." He pulled Lily back into his arms. Lily frowned and wriggled away from him. "Mike...I know that look. What did she say?"

Mike sighed. Lily frowned. "Okay. Fine." She turned to leave. Mike caught her by the wrist.

"Lily wait!" Lily turned around. "What?"

Mike took a deep breath. "I...I love you...Please don't leave me." He pleaded with her with his eyes.

Lily sighed.

"I would never do that." She said softly, taking his arm in her hand. Mike smiled at her. "Dance with me?" He asked just as their favorite song started to play.

Lily smiled back. "I'd love to."

...

"Lily...can I ask you something?" Tiffany paused hesitantly at her best friend's locker. Lily quietly shut the door.

"Sure Tiff, what's up? Is this about Trent?" She asked worriedly as she picked up her backpack from the floor.

Tiffany shook her head. "No...it's about Mike actually." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Lily felt her stomach curl at the tone in Tiffany's voice.

"Wh-what about Mike?...Is he okay? Did someone slushy him?" A horrible thought crossed the young dancer's mind.

Tiffany shook her head. "No, it's just...well I kinda overheard the other Titanettes and the Cheerios talking the other day and...well is it true that your sister's pregnant?" She asked lowering her voice.

Lily started to to nod her head. "Yeah..hey wait! Who told you about Quinn? I don't recall ever telling you about the baby." She dropped her dance bag on her toe indignantly.

Tiffany averted her gaze. "Well actually...I kinda overheard some of the Cheerios talking... people are saying that the baby isn't Finn's. They're saying that Mike actually-."

"Whoa! Hold up! Quinn did NOT cheat on Finn and Mike did NOT cheat on me!" Lily cut her off angrily.

"Who started this rumor? Santana?"

Tiffany chewed on her lip.

"Hey Guys! What's going on?" Mike suddenly appeared down the hallway, a smile on his face as always.

Tiffany avoided eye contact with him while Lily forced on a smile. "Nothing Babe. Tiffany was just telling me about a prank the freshman are planning to pull on the Seniors." She grinned.

Tiffany started to open her mouth when Lily trod roughly on her toe. Mike looked slightly confused at them.

"Oh..sounds like fun. Do you need a ride home today Lily? I don't have football practice or anything today." He said moving slightly closer to his girlfriend.

Lily felt her heart beat quicken. "That would be great Mike. Thanks for asking." She bent over to grab her bag, but Mike got there first.

"No problem. You know you look really pretty today Lily." He said smiling sweetly as he held out her bag for her to take.

Lily smiled back slightly and slowly took her bag from him. "Thanks...Mike can I ask you something?" She asked softly without making eye contact with him.

Mike raised his eyebrows at her. "Sure Li, what's up? Is something wrong?" He asked reaching to take her hand.

Lily shook her head. "No..it's just uh..remember how you said that you loved me at the dance last night?" She looked down at their hands.

Tiffany looked at her feet.

Mike nodded his head. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked, getting a little worried. Lily bit her lip. "Well..I just wanted to say..." She glanced at Tiffany. "...I love you too Mike."

Mike looked surprised. "Really?"

Lily nodded her head. "Really." She looked up into his eyes. "I really..really love you." She grabbed his other hand and glanced at Tiffany who was looking slightly nervous at them.

Mike squeezed her hands. "I really really love you too." He said a little eagerly. Lily smiled back, feeling relieved for some reason. "Kiss me?" She asked Mike hopefully.

...


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey sorry this is so so late! I actually forgot about this story several times, but finally I came up with a new chapter. I hope you like it. :) )

...

"Lily, we're never going to get this finished in time if you keep getting distracted." Mike tried his best to keep a straight face as he sat next to Lily in the choir room trying to help her study for her Biology Quiz retake while he waited for the rest of Glee Club to show up.

It was hard though when she was looking at him with those beautiful big brown eyes and that radiant hundred watt smile that always captivated his attention.

"_No_. We're never going to get this done, because _you_ keep distracting me." Lily teased her boyfriend as she twirled her pencil around in her hand.

Mike let out a laugh.

"Me? How am I being the distraction?" He asked. "You're the one who won't quit staring at me with those big brown eyes." He joked flicking her in her temple.

Lily laughed with him. "Well if it bothers you, don't look back." She teased, leaning over from her seat to kiss him.

Mike grinned.

"Hey Mike! Whatcha doing? Glee Club doesn't start for ten minutes." Artie wheeled into the choir room pushed by Tina and followed by Brittany and Santana.

Mike quickly jerked back into his seat. "Uh..nothing. Just helping Lily with her homework before she has to go to dance practice." He turned to grin cheekily at his girlfriend.

Lily smiled back. "Maybe I should go now." She started to pick up her stuff. Even though Quinn was in the club now she still didn't feel comfortable around the Glee Club.

She was afraid they hated her as much as they did all the other popular kids since most of them were mean to the Glee kids like Eliza.

"No." Mike put his hand over her notebook. "It's okay. You're not intruding. We're just voting for a team captain today anyway." He smiled disarmingly at her.

Lily hesitated. "Well..." She tried to bite back a smile.

"Hey Glee Clubbers! I prepared a full speech for the nominations and if we want to at least attempt to get to everyone, I suggest that we start the election process at least fifteen minutes before class begins." Rachel Berry walked in and dropped her stuff on the piano with a noisy thud.

The people already in the choir room rolled their eyes at her in annoyance. Lily looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Excuse me! Who are you?" Rachel spoke sharply, turning her attention towards Lily.

"Rachel, that's Lily Fabray. Quinn's little sister. Don't you remember? She came to rehearsal once with wet hair." Artie gave the Diva a quizzical look.

Lily glanced up briefly to meet Rachel's eyes as the girl continued to stare her down with her sharp Imperial gaze.

"Oh...well what are you doing here?" Rachel repeated her question with her hands on her hips.

Lily quickly averted her gaze. "Nothing. I was just leaving." She mumbled quickly shoving her things back into her bag and standing on the risers.

Mike started to get up after her. "Lily-!"

"No Mike, it's okay." Lily cut him off, giving him a stiff smile. "I'll see you after practice." She leaned forward and kissed Mike on the cheek before scurrying off out of the choir room.

Mike frowned and looked down at the floor as the door shut quietly after the young Titanette.

"Rachel that was rude." Tina scowled at the other girl. Rachel turned on her heel at her looking surprised. "What? I was just asking what she was doing here? She's not in Glee Club is she?" She demanded.

No one had an answer to that. Mike stood from his seat. "I'm going to go after her." He muttered rushing to the door, surprising people since he normally didn't speak two words in class.

No one said a word though as the jock ran out after Lily. Santana glared in Rachel's direction. "Nice work Dwarf." She sneered.

...

"Lily!...Lily wait up! Please?" Mike sprinted down the hallway after a quickly retreating Lily. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

Lily gasped and almost skidded into the lockers. Mike steadied her with his other hand just in time.

He soon realized, Lily was crying.

"Lil? Are you okay?" Mike asked worried. Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go get ready for Titanettes' practice early today, okay Mike? I'll see after your Glee Club gets out." She tucked a loose bang behind her ear and attempted to walk away again.

Mike kept a firm grip on her arm. "Lily stop! Please? It's not just you. Rachel does that to all of us. It's nothing personal."

"Of course it's personal, Mike! I'm a Titanette _and_ I'm a Fabray! You know I watched Eliza throw a cupcake at Rachel Berry once and because I didn't want to be next I said nothing! She had every right to talk to me the way she did Mike! I'm as bad as they are!" Lily cut him off, yelling a little.

Mike flinched a little, surprised at her outburst. "Li, that wasn't your fault." He whispered. "You're not like Eliza and the E's and I'm sure if Rachel and everyone got to know you better they'd see it too." He tried to be optimistic.

Lily bit her lip and turned her face away. "Yeah well...too bad Titanettes meets at the same time Glee Club does." Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah too bad." He grinned a bit sheepishly causing Lily to laugh a little as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mike reached to wipe it away.

"So are we cool now?" He asked. Lily nodded her head. "Yeah...Sorry I ran out like that. I just..didn't want Rachel to see me cry, you know?" She sniffed and rubbed her right eye.

Mike nodded his head. "I know." He held out his arms and gave her a bright smile. "I love you." He whispered in a low voice.

Lily smiled back and walked into his embrace. "Ditto." She wrapped her arms tightly around Mike's well muscled torso and buried her face briefly in Mike's shoulder.

She inhaled the sweet smell of his cologne then pulled away. "You should get back. Wouldn't want Rachel to get mad at you next." She grinned a bit impishly.

MIke snorted and rolled his eyes. "Psh! Come on Babe. Rachel hardly knows I exist." He smirked confidentally.

Lily shook her head at him. "Whatever you say Babe." She turned to head for the girls locker room.

"Lily!" Mike called after again. Lily paused and turned on her heel. Mike blew a kiss at her. Lily giggled and pretended to reach out and grab it.

Mike grinned and turned to head back to the choir room.

Lily turned to go in the opposite direction.

"Puck, what part of you can't be a part of this, do you not understand? I'm with Finn, don't you remember? What we did that night doesn't change anything!" A familiar voice hissed down the hallway.

Lily paused and confused when she saw Quinn down the hall arguing with Noah Puckerman who was wearing a tank top so his muscles were showing.

She gulped. Although she had no desire for a guy like Puck, she couldn't deny that he was a looker. Well except for that outdated old mohawk of course.

"But I AM a part of this!" Puck insisted indignantly, following Quinn from her locker. Neither teen noticed that Lily was watching nearby.

"Look that's my kid too Q and sooner or later Finn's going to find out you lied! What are you going to do when that happens huh?" Puck snapped, causing Quinn to whirl on her heel.

"Nothing, because you're not going to tell him. You're not going to tell anyone. Especially not Lily! She'd never forgive me if she knew." Quinn spoke coldly to the jock before stomping off in the direction of the choir room.

Lily suddenly felt very dizzy.

_This isn't happening!..._

...


	10. Chapter 10

(New Update! Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. :) Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? haha )

...

"Lily! What's going on up there?" Ms. Steinmetz barked, frustration clear in her voice as she watched her line of lead dancers from the front row of the auditorium.

Lily started when Tiffany poked her with her elbow. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked giving her best friend a strange look as she danced into place.

Lily flushed when she realized she was on the wrong end of the formation and turned to scurry into her correction position before Ms Steinmetz could scold her.

Eliza and the E's snickered at her.

"Hey!" A girl standing to Lily's left kicked her sharply in the ankle when she got into line next to her. "Aren't you supposed to be on the other side?" She quirked an eyebrow confused.

Lily blushed even more when she realized her teammate was right and turned to go back the other way. Ms. Steinmetz stifled when a sigh when one of the E's stuck her foot out and Lily tripped in the middle of their routine.

"All right ladies! That's enough! Wrap it up and get in the shower!" She got up to gather up her stuff.

Lily sighed and turned to shuffle off stage before anyone could catch up to her. _This is so not my day. _

"Lily, are you okay?" Tiffany whispered worriedly to her best friend. Lily started to shake her head.

"Lily? Can I please talk to you for a minute in my office?" Ms. Steinmetz called, looking up at the stage with an unreadable look on her face as she tucked her things under her arm.

Lily sighed and dropped her gaze before turned to make her way to the stairs nodding at Tiffany when she hesitated to follow the other Titanettes.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lily turned to head for the opposite stairs. She started when a pair of rough hands pushed against her back, but she didn't have time to react.

"Lily!" Tiffany screamed and everyone gasped when Lily lost her balance and tumbled painfully down the short stairwell from the stage to the ground.

Evanna and Emily started freaking out and Eliza backed away from the edge of the stage like she'd been shocked.

However she didn't move fast enough for Lily not to see her fighting to hide a smirk as she lay in a painful position on the floor by the stairs.

"Girls! Girls! That's enough! Go get showered up and wait for final instructions in the locker room! Grace! Make sure no one leaves until I get there!" Mrs. Steinmetz ordered sternly, staring each of her Titanettes down until they all left the auditorium.

Lily tried to roll to her feet and winced at the sharp pain that shot up her right leg. _Uh oh..._

"Lily, don't you dare try to get up until I've looked at you. How bad does it hurt?" Mrs. Steinmetz asked as she knelt down carefully next to the injured girl.

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine Ms. Steinmetz, I just fell down the steps. No big." She tried to get up again and nearly cried at the pain.

Mrs. Steinmetz gave her a stern look. "That's not true and you know it. Stop playing tough and tell me where it hurts. I can't let you compete next week if you're seriously injured." She said gently though her words made Lily want to cry more than the pain did.

"It's my ankle." She admitted softly with some reluctance. "I think I might have twisted it falling down the stairs, but I should be okay by next Saturday." She tried to move herself into a sitting position, but even that hurt too much.

Mrs. Steinmetz shook her head. "I don't want you on that ankle for any reason until you get it checked out and the doctor gives the okay. You could do permanent damage if you try to dance on it while injured. I'll call your Mom and tell her we're taking you to the hospital." She stood to make a phone call as Lily's face crumpled in devastation.

...

"Lily!...What the he** happened?" Mike skidded into the waiting room, turning several heads as his sneakers squeaked across the tiles.

Lily averted her eyes. "It's sprained." She murmured not meeting anyone's eyes. "I'll have to be on crutches for five weeks."

Her lower lip trembled as she said this and Mrs. Fabray sighed as she gently ran her fingers through her younger daughter's hair.

"Lily, you'll still get to dance next year. It's not the end of the world." She crooned though Lily felt differently.

She knew Eliza had pushed her down the stairs on purpose. She wanted her to get hurt so that she couldn't compete and therefore ruin her chances of becoming Captain next year.

The thought made her stomach churn.

"Li," Mike pulled up a chair and grabbed Lily by the hand. "You're still going to make Captain next year. I know it. You're a much better leader than Eliza is and you dance way better than anyone I've ever met." He tried to be comforting.

Lily snorted softly at that. "You're just saying that." She murmured despite herself. Mike shook his head.

"I am not. Besides Eliza was being vindictive and that's not going to earn her the title that she wants." He smiled and pulled himself up closer to Lily's side. "Trust me."

Lily chuckled despite herself. "He's right dear." Mrs. Fabray smiled too. "I can think of no one who deserves that slot next year more than you." She gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Lily glanced up at her Mother warily.

"But Eliza will able to show the judges what she can do at the center spot next week with Grace and Tiffany." She looked down at her cast again.

"Mrs. Steinmetz said she'd let me manage the Titanettes until the season is over which is cool, but it's the not the same as getting to dance. You know?" She swung her left foot slowly next to her injured one.

Mike nodded his head sympathetically. "Yeah, I get it. But it'll be okay. You know I bet Ms. Steinmetz has already chosen you to lead the squad next year." He smiled. "Plus you can always sneak into Glee Club if it gets too hard for you to be there with them." He stroked his thumb over the top of her hand as he spoke.

Lily smiled at the idea. "I think I'll be okay." She finally looked up to meet her boyfriend's eyes. "But thanks Mike. This may sound weird, but I'm really glad that Quinn made us play in that stupid spin the bottle game last year." She blushed.

Mike smiled back at that. "Yeah me too." He blushed a little in response. Mrs. Fabray raised an eyebrow at them.

"Um, what spin the bottle game?" She asked, staring suspiciously between her younger daughter and her boyfriend.

Lily felt her cheeks burn. "Um-."

"Here we are!" The doctor walked in before Lily could explain. "Just take these up to the girl at the receptionist's desk and she'll get you set up. I'll see you in a couple of weeks!" He smiled at the Fabrays before heading out the door again.

Mrs. Fabray nodded and looked through the sheet before looking up again. "I'll go run this with the receptionist. Mike, can you help Lily up and meet us in the waiting room?" She asked without looking up from the paper.

Mike nodded his head. "Sure thing Mrs. Fabray." He said quietly while getting up out of the rolly chair.

Lily kept her eyes down until her Mother had left the room. Mike sighed and reached for her crutches.

"Do you think she's going to be pissed?" Lily asked suddenly as Mike put his arm around her waist to help her off the exam table.

Mike gave her a concerned look. "Pissed about what? The Party? We didn't do anything." He shrugged as he passed her her crutches.

"Just tell your Mom what really happened that night. She'll believe you." He said seriously. Lily sighed.

"I hope you're right. God, if they start fighting again because of me..!" She trailed off." Mike slipped his arm around her.

"They won't. Because nothing happened Lily. We both know that." He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lily smiled slightly at him in return. "Well I wouldn't say nothing happened." She murmured half to herself.

_/Flashback/_

_ "Q I don't know." Lily looked hesitantly at the little green beer bottle someone had set on the middle of the living room floor. _

_ Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on Lily. It's an easy game. Just spin the bottle and who ever the top points to is the one you get to kiss." She explained eagerly._

_ Lily licked her lips. "I don't know." She hesitated until Quinn pulled her down next to her on the floor. _

_ "Just trust me. It'll be fun I promise." Quinn moved the bottle towards her younger sister. "Here, you can have the first spin." She smiled invitingly._

_ Lily pulled a face as the other upperclassmen around her started to chant. "Thanks." She muttered reaching over slowly to grip the bottle in her hand. Reluctantly gave it a spin and waited nervously for it to stop._

_ "Ohhhh! Mike Chang!" Everyone started to hoot when the bottle finally stopped spinning pointed neck first towards a boy with short dark hair and a shy smile on his face._

_ A guy with a mohawk jumped over the chair he was sitting on and grabbed the guy by the arm, hauling him to his feet just as Quinn roughly nudged Lily in the ribs. _

_ "Ow!" Lily jumped up with a start glaring at her older sister though Quinn didn't even bother to stick her tongue out at her this time._

_ "Um..hey." _

_ The boy across from her smiled at her awkwardly as the crowd got unbearably noisy and rambunctious around them. Lily looked up to meet his eyes and felt her cheeks grow warm_

_ "Hi..." _

_ "Shall we?" He held out his hand and Lily stared at it for a minute before taking it her smaller and delicate hand._

_ He led her from the room and out to the backyard where the air was considerably cooler than it was inside. _

_ "So uh..." Lily started and trailed off unsure of what exactly was supposed to happen as she sat down next to Mike on the deck. _

_ "I guess we're supposed to kiss?" She asked awkwardly and looked down at her feet._

_ Mike stared at her curiously. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked politely and Lily looked up at him. _

_ "Um...I..." She hesitated a minute before dropping her gaze again. Mike slowly reached for her hand. _

_ "It's okay if you say no. I could tell you didn't look comfortable playing the game." He smiled and leaned back against his hands on the deck._

_ Lily looked down at their hands. "Well...Quinn said this was the only way to make a good impression before school starts." She swung her feet slowly and watched the fireflies play on the lawn. _

_ "That sounds like Quinn. She's the Queen Bee at McKinley after all. Everyone wants to to be her friend. I guess your sister Franny had something to do with that." Mike shrugged as he continued to stare at Lily._

_ Lily shrugged. "I guess...Q looks up to Franny a lot." She murmured continuing to stare straight ahead. Mike nodded. "Yeah." _

_ They sat in silence together for awhile, then after a minute Mike pulled his hand away from Lily's._

_ Surprised Lily turned to make eye contact with him. "What are you doing?" She asked before noticing that Mike was blushing._

_ Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I think we should go back inside now. Everyone's probably impatient to start the next round." He stood awkwardly from the deck with a half smile on his face._

_ Lily frowned, and followed his example. "But...we didn't even kiss yet." She said softly not meeting Mike's eyes when she said this. _

_ Mike blinked at her. "Do you want me to kiss you Lily?" He asked sounding hopeful yet kind. This made Lily look up at him again. _

_ "Only if you'd like me to kiss you." She said quietly feeling the blush in her cheeks. Mike smiled back at her. _

_ "I'd love that." He said before taking a step closer to her Lily. Lily felt her breath hitch. "What?" Mike questioned backing away a bit._

_ Lily shook her head. "I..I've never kissed anyone before." She said feeling a firefly fly into her face as she averted her gaze._

_ Mike chuckled and flicked the insect off of her nose. "Don't worry, neither have I." He said quietly before reaching up to cradle her chin. Lily looked up and shut her eyes just as he closed the gap between them. _

_ "Ohhh! Chang!...Get some!" Someone hooted from the back door causing the two teens to spring apart like they'd been shocked. _

_ Mike turned and blushed when he realized everyone had been watching them from inside. Even Quinn._

_ Lily felt the blood roar in her ears as she noticed the look on her older sister's face. She tried hard not to blush too much though her lips were tingling from the kiss. _

_ "Um..." Mike started and cleared his throat before slowly holding out his hand. "We should probably go back inside now." He said awkwardly while smiling disarmingly at the younger girl. _

_ Lily sighed and gently gripped his hand with her own. "Yeah probably." She smiled with some reluctance before giving his hand a soft squeeze. _

_ Mike smiled and squeezed back before leaning back in towards her ear. "Thanks Lily." He whispered before leading her back to the house._

_ Lily turned to give him a questioning look. "For what?"..._

_/flashback end/_

"Lily? Are you okay?" Mike asked looking slightly worried when he noticed the fazed out expression on Lily's face.

Lily started and looked up to make eye contact with Mike. "Sorry I was just thinking." She smiled sheepishly and slid carefully off the exam table.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He asked passing her her crutches.

Lily shrugged. "Just...about the first time I knew I liked you." She smiled and looked down at the bulky brace on her right foot.

Mike blushed at that. "When was that?" He asked softly reaching up to brush a stray hair from her face.

Lily looked at him.

_Set me free why don't you baby?_

_ Get out of my life why don't you baby?_

"Ugh..." Lily groaned and leaned back against the exam table so she could get her phone out of her back pocket.

"Who is it?" asked Mike. Lily shrugged a shoulder. "Quinn. I should probably answer her. She's probably freaking about what happened." She sighed and pressed the answer button on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Don't you "Hello" me! What the he** is going on? I heard you fell off the stage during Titanettes' practice!" Quinn basically shrieked, causing Lily to flinch and roll her eyes.

"That was more or less what happened I guess." She muttered and bit her lip. Mike snorted.

"Stop joking around! You had me scared!" Quinn reprimanded though it hardly phased her sister this time. "People are saying that Eliza Gray pushed you. Is that true?"

Lily licked her lips.

"Maybe...is it true what I heard about you?" She asked in a dark voice that made Quinn go silent.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a soft tone of voice. Lily scowled at the earpiece.

"You know what I'm talking about Q, don't play dumb." Lily raised her voice. "You think no one knows, but I know all about Puck!" She hissed.

Quinn stayed silent on the line for a minute. "Lily, I don't know how you found out, but I swear if you tell-"

"You'll what?" Lily interrupted forgetting for a minute that Mike was still there. "Tell me one good reason why shouldn't I tell everyone the truth first thing tomorrow morning? You've been lying to everyone Quinn from the beginning...to Finn and to Mom and Dad...you've been lying to _me_!" Tears pricked at her eyelids but Lily blinked them away.

Quinn sniffled. "Lily please, I didn't do it to hurt you..or anyone. It's just hard...I'm begging you please don't tell anyone about Puck! I'll do anything!" She wept.

Lily bit her lip. "Why should I help you keep your little lie afloat?" She asked.

Quinn sniffed. "Because we're sisters. I covered for you when you came home late from Mike's house that night, remember?" She pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes at that. "But we didn't do anything. I was only late because Mike's car got a flat tire." She persisted though her voice was losing its icy exterior.

Hearing this Quinn continued to plead. "Please...Please Lily promise me you won't tell." She lowered her voice.

Lily hesitated. Deep down inside she did not want to bend to her sister's pleas, but she knew she could not betray Quinn on good conscious since she would probably would do the same had the situation been reversed

"Fine..." Lily reluctantly conceded after a long awkward pause. "I won't tell, but then you have to tell Finn before the month is out." She leaned forward a little on her crutches.

Quinn sighed. "Thank you Lily." She conceded and disconnected the line. Lily frowned and did the same.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked though his tone told Lily he was very worried and rightfully so. Lily shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see..."

...


End file.
